


Sentiment(35)

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Sentiment(35)

在车上Arthit打了电话给妈妈，犹犹豫豫的表达了自己今天不回家住的意愿，好在妈妈也没讲什么，只是提醒他注意安全，就挂断了电话。

“学长出来没有跟阿姨讲吗？”

“讲了…但是没说不回去啊…这回还不知道妈妈怎么想呢…”

Arthit为了掩饰自己的尴尬在随意摆弄着手机，点点戳戳。Kongphop看他在那嘟嘟囔囔又害羞的样子实在太可爱了，真的是想马上就扑倒他，只好压下冲动好好开车。

“回头跟阿姨好好解释一下就好了”

“解释个头啊，越描越黑!”

只有无奈的翻白眼才能平复自己对他脑回路的鄙视，这个情商堪称完美的人，现在怎么这么笨，还是一开始就有意无意的调戏自己，索性不再理他，安静的看着窗外。

好在晚上不堵，原本要50多分钟的路程只花了半个小时就到了。Kongphop从兜里拿出钥匙开门，看了眼在身边不知道想着什么还在发呆的学长，轻轻握住他的手，然后推开门。

“怎么了？魂不守舍的样子？”

“没什么，就觉得幸福来的好突然，我妈…今天跟我谈了很多，还有，Kongphop，谢谢你”

“怎么又突然说谢谢，我们之间不需要这样。”

“应该的，谢谢你救了我，如果我真的走了。”

Kongphop捂住他的嘴巴，将他拉进房门，再关上门，将他抵在门上，那双眼睛，装满了深情，Arthit从他眼里只看到了自己。

“我应该谢谢你，我庆幸那一天在你的楼下，庆幸那一天你坚持下去了。是你救了我，没有你，我真的不知道该怎么继续活下去。你是我的太阳，如果你陨落了，那我也将不复存在。”

“Kong，你对我一样重要，你才是我的太阳，是我此生渴求的温暖。是你，让我从黑暗里重生，是你，让我再次拥有幸福。”

“我们之间不需要这些感谢，就呆在我身边，让我照顾你。”

“我不会再离开了，我发誓。”

Arthit伸出双手抱住他的脖子，将头搭在他的肩膀上，温热的气息扑散在Kongphop的脖颈处，他软绵绵的发梢贴在脸颊上带着麻痒的感觉，真的有些心猿意马。

“抱我去洗澡。”

这话如同炸弹一般的在他的耳边炸开，连带着整个脑细胞都在一直微微颤动，Kongphop将他柔软的屁股托起，Arthit顺势就用双腿夹紧了他的腰部，撒娇的语气在Kongphop耳边小声嘀咕。

“别摔了我啊。”

Kongphop坏坏的捏了他的臀部一下，马上听到了怀里的小奶猫软绵绵的惊呼声，抱着他脖子的手臂收的更紧了。Kongphop非常满意学长这样可爱胆小的样子，让他恨不得马上一口吃掉他。其实学长已经瘦了许多，完全不像之前还肉肉的样子，他抱着也是轻松的很。

两人穿过玄关，Kongphop将皮鞋踢掉，赤着脚走进浴室，身上还挂着一个暖呼呼的大型猫科动物。Arthit因为是从家里跑出来，拖沓着一双可爱的海贼王拖鞋，刚进门就被他踢的不知道去哪里了，光洁的脚丫子因为悬空而在紧张的摩擦着脚趾。

Kongphop还在Arthit的脖子处作乱，潮湿的唾液从他口中带出，攀伏在他脖颈处的红莓上，在浴室温暖的灯光下显得格外诱人。Arthit的脸早就因为他时轻时重的啃咬而爬满了染红的霞云，耳骨早就红了起来，像极了被抓红的兔耳朵，而他又像猫又像兔子，仿佛所有可爱的动物都有他的影子。

“学长要先洗澡，还是吃夜宵呢？”

“吃什么夜宵，我刚刚出门吃了面了。”

Kongphop笑着不说了，他怕被学长恼羞成怒的揍了。然后抱着他走到了淋浴下面，将他的背抵住冰凉的墙壁。用嘴含住他的双唇，试探的用舌头舔着他带着香味的唇瓣。

“淋浴还是要在浴缸里洗？”

“先冲一下吧，我身上好粘。”

两人都微微鼓起的下半身因为抱着而摩擦在一起，能够感受到对方都已经动情了，甜蜜而散发出的荷尔蒙气息弥漫了整个浴室。

Arthit因为他不时捏着他屁股的双手的不老实，确实有点怕摔了，拱着身体要下来。Kongphop一把把他抓牢，还带着草莓牛奶味的舌头滑入他的最中，勾引他的舌头与他纠缠，正当他引诱出他的舌头时，便一口吸住，直到对方在轻轻拍打他的背部，才不舍的放开，学长的舌头太好吃了，真想整根都吞进腹里。

“靠着墙不会摔下来的，暖暖学长，别怕。”

Arthit放松下来吸吮着他的下唇，舌头已经在刚刚被Kongphop吸麻了，又气的咬了他嘴唇一口，才解了气。

“学长咬的好痛呢”

“你刚刚吸的我好痛，哼。”

“那我温柔点好吗？”

Kongphop放开他的嘴巴，从他的眉头开始亲吻，一直沿着脸颊吻上了他小巧白皙的耳朵。腻滑的舌头带着唾液占满了整个耳廓，Arthit有些痒，想要躲闪，又被他一口含住了耳朵，舌尖在耳廓里不停的舔舐，沿着耳骨滑走，又伸进耳洞里打转。Arthit只觉得耳朵又湿又痒，从耳垂引发出的快感已经直冲脑子，让他忍不住的在喘息。

Kongphop知道耳朵是学长敏感至极的地方，果不其然，他已经感觉到学长胀起的阴茎正抵着他的小腹，好在他穿的是薄薄的沙滩裤，并没有什么压迫感，反而是顶端摩擦着内裤带来的快感让他已经开始分泌着体液。

“唔~”

“学长已经硬了，好敏感呢。”

“你明明知道耳朵是我的敏感点，还…嗯~”

Arthit一只手抓紧他的衬衣，他的后背已经因为热而湿漉漉了，另一只手用指尖游走在他的肩膀的蝴蝶骨上，他的蝴蝶骨性感诱惑，却不瘦弱。

Kongphop被轻扫的有些舒服，就像偶尔他趴在他背部时会磨蹭着，像一只猫在找着舒服的依靠点来睡觉，又或者是在发出求爱的讯息。  
而他只会把他想成是第二种，因为挺起的阴茎已经不可忽视，不可能箭在弦上还打算睡觉吧。

Arthit感觉到自己的上衣被撩起，腰部的软肉贴着冰凉的墙让他顿时清醒了一些，只有低声着喘息，扭动上身，想摆脱。Kongphop意会到，将他的身体放下，让他的双脚着地。Arthit已经松软的身体靠着浴室墙壁慢慢滑落下来，Kongphop赶紧捞起他的身体抱在怀里，一边吻着他的另一只耳朵，一边脱着他的上衣。

也不知道是谁动作太大，碰开了喷头，冰凉的水直接喷下，浇湿了两人的头发。视线模糊之中他们却能清楚的看清彼此的脸，还有因为情欲而潮红的脸，和微肿的嘴唇。两人索性不管它，任由它开着，在洒出的凉水中拥吻。粘稠的唾液被勾成银丝带出，又消失在水中。

“嗯~”

被脱掉衣服的Arthit尽量使自己离开壁面一点，好在没多久热水就已经出来，也不会冷了。

“把衣服脱了，我帮你洗澡。”

Arthit还带着喘息的声音在他耳边萦绕，那声音带着诱惑，像是出洞的美杜莎，勾引着他的心智，想要让他为所欲为。Kongphop开始解着裤子，皮带上的扣子发出碰撞的声音，然后是拉链的吱啦声，最后是窸窸窣窣的脱裤声。而Arthit已经开始在朦胧的水帘中给他解着一个个衬衣扣，仿佛在考验着Kongphop的耐心，极慢的节奏让他下半身快要顶破内裤的阴茎更是肿胀了几分。

“P'Arthit…”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“没…没怎么，就想要你。”

Arthit终于解完最后一颗扣子，将他的衬衣向后一扯，双唇就已经含住他的乳珠，舌尖顶弄着他乳尖边缘的的褶皱，密密麻麻的快感沿着血管快速涌向下体，充满了整根巨大。

“嗯～”

Arthit的手已经伸向了他四角裤的边缘，因为勃起，巨大的龟头已经顶出了边缘。Arthit只沿着边缘滑动，时而触碰到他正分泌体液的铃口，这样隔靴搔痒的感觉让Kongphop心更痒痒，索性放下不停捏着对方蜜臀的手先给自己脱掉了四角裤。

“学长，摸摸他把，他在为你跳动呢。”

Arthit也不理他，舌尖沿着他完美的马甲线向下舔舐，在他的肚脐眼打了个圈才逐渐向下，穿过茂密的体毛，含住了他带着褶皱的睾丸。

“唔~嗯~暖暖学长。”

“怕痛吗？”

Arthit含的有点用力，让Kongphop向后仰了一下，又重新挺向前，Arthit也不愿意他疼，放开睾丸，开始吻着整个柱身，直到整根阴茎已经湿漉漉才一口将它含住，这一口含的极深，几乎直接顶到了他的喉咙口。

突如其来的温暖还有湿漉漉的触感让Kongphop顿时如临仙境，学长的嘴巴真的是太舒服了。他想要耸动的阴茎被Arthit紧紧抓住，然后就感受到了在他温暖而湿润的嘴里畅游的感觉。

学长正在为他口交。口交是一个很能滋长优越感和幸福感的行为，他尤为喜欢在上方低头看着他毛茸茸的脑袋还有白皙的皮肤，微闭着的眼睛，还有因为自己阴茎的巨大而被撑大的嘴巴，还有如奶猫般的呜咽声，让他满足感已经爆棚了。

“唔~好大~感觉嘴要被撑开了。”

Arthit松开已经酸了的嘴，又亲了口他分身的铃口，男性的味道已经充满的整个口腔，却没有感觉恶心，只有感受到他们又更加亲密。Kongphop低下头看他，混合着自己体液的还有他唾液的银丝从他嘴角留下，淫靡至极。晶莹的水珠落在他长长的睫毛上，在微微颤动，湿透了的头发贴着他的额角，一双如小鹿般的眼睛望着自己，Kongpho只觉得脑子里的一根经彻底断了，此时的他只想狠狠的占有他，让他在他身下求饶，哭泣。他弯下腰拎着他的小奶猫站起来，俯过身躯含住他的乳珠开始研磨，一只手已经伸向他的内裤里面抓住已经坚硬无比的分身开始上下撸动。

Arthit向后靠着d有些温热的墙壁，昂着头享受他带给他更多酥麻的感觉。温水浇在面上流向乳尖，让他的血液都好像要沸腾起来，整个人也像一杯刚做好的粉红冻奶，散发着迷人的甜腻味道，微张着嘴在喘息，沙哑的声线流入Kongphop耳中。

“嗯…轻一点…Kong”

他已经感觉自己快站不住了，整个人已经软的不能再软，快感像电流一般布满了全身。Kongphop的随意触碰他都感觉要射了，而自己给他含了那么久他都没有一点点要射的感觉，这就是差距吗？Arthit认命的闭上眼睛，快就快吧。

Kongphop已经感觉学长快要射了，手中的分身已经胀的不行，青筋都快要爆裂了，他蹲下身子张嘴含住他的分身，一只手握住可爱的蛋蛋，在手中把玩。

“啊…Kongphop…再快点…快点”

Kongphop加快吞吐的速度，学长的阴茎其实很长，粉嫩的样子让自己感觉像在吃着草莓味的棒棒糖，就算爆裂着青筋有些丑陋，他还是觉得它可爱的不行，任由学长不停的向自己嘴里律动。

“啊…我快射了…”

“射进我嘴里，宝贝。”

Kongphop也加快吞吐的速度，就算顶到自己快呕出来，还是含着，他想让他一次性射出来。没多久，在快速的抽动下，Arthit射了。他本想从他嘴里抽出来，奈何他一直紧紧抓着自己，就是不让自己出来，不过真的非常舒服。他感觉自己的分身好像被温热的水淹没了，酥酥麻麻的快感已经开始蔓延到身体的每一个角落，让他不禁伸出手掌摸着他的湿发。

“舒服吗？”

Kongphop吐出口中的他的精液，摊开手掌装住，还在学长面前晃了晃。

“学长的味道真是太棒了。”

“洗掉吧，别逗我了，嗯？”

水流还在洒着，两个人都已经被泡的有些发白，他关掉开关，取了一些沐浴乳在手心。淡淡的柠檬清香扑鼻而来，Arthit将它打出泡泡，然后在Kongphop全身上下抹着，白色的泡沫很快布满了全身，Arthit调笑到，

“你终于比我白了呢~”

“学长不要笑我了呢，会后悔的哦~”

Arthit也不管他的威胁，还在对他的身体上下其手，带满泡沫的手掌已经抓住了Kongphop粗大紫红的阴茎，慢慢撸动。泡沫细腻柔滑的在皮肤摩擦着，只觉得舒服的让人叹慰。

“学长也一块来洗吧。”

Kongphop将手心刚刚并没有冲掉的精液涂抹在Arthit神秘的穴口处，指尖在蜜口不停的试探，另一只手取了些自己身上的没有化开的沐浴乳在他还潮湿的身体四处点火，尤其留恋在他挺俏的蜜臀上。

Arthit将身体靠在这做坏的小狼狗身上，尽量放松自己的身体，帮助他的手指进去自己的体内，想要得到更多快感的肠道。

“嗯…轻点…”

虽然这两天他们都有做，但是学长的蜜口还是如处子一般紧致，光是进去一个指尖他都感觉被夹的紧紧的。Kongphop吻着他的耳垂，然后是脖子再到乳珠，最后停留在他美丽的锁骨上舔舐着。

湿润的感觉在不停游走，他的唇在自己身上不停留着大小不一的草莓，Arthit能想象到自己上身又留着新鲜的痕迹，这一切让他感觉自己离他更近，身上都是他留给自己的痕迹。阴茎又在他的亲吻下硬挺起来，颤颤巍巍在两人紧贴的腹部，可怜的样子让人想要去抚摸它。

终于进去了一个手指，带着薄茧的手指摩擦着有褶皱的肠壁，Kongphop用指尖上仅有的一点点指甲轻刮着，而这样似有若无的挑逗带出了小奶猫更多的喘息声。

一根手指在慢慢的抽送着，Kongphop不敢太快太用力，他还是很怕伤到这让他的小奶猫，只想用心好好疼爱他，让他更舒服。

“嗯…嗯…啊…”

感觉到学长的蜜口已经开始松软，他慢慢抚平了边缘的褶皱，加快抽送的速度，肠道内因为自己的精液和他稍带进来的沐浴乳而更加滑腻，在抽送的时候还带着一点点的兹兹声，这让Arthit羞赧的埋在这做乱的小狼狗的身上，咬着他的皮肤以防止自己更多的呻吟从嘴边溜出。

“啊…慢点…”

Kongphop顺势加入了第二根手指，两根手指在已经柔软的嫩穴里也并不艰难。他用指尖一直在寻找着那个让他兴奋的点，直到按压到一个小突起，他怀里的小奶猫惊呼起来，双手紧抱住Kongphop的脖子，整个人也弓了起来，想要挣脱他的手指。

“别动那…啊…啊…”

然而我们坏坏的致力开发学长的Kongphop当然不会听从咯，更是加快速度只按压那一点，身体向前将学长压在又冰凉下来的壁面上，Arthit脑中闪过一道白光，快感直直的从那个兴奋点传到腰间，他快要站不住了，腰上也是酸的不行，感觉快要轻易被折断。

“嗯…你好坏…”

“那你喜欢坏坏的学弟还是乖乖的学弟，嗯？”

Kongphop开始只研磨那一点，学长的肠道已经泥泞不堪，稍稍一用力就加入了第三根手指，开始慢慢抽送起来，Arthit已经被他勾出了所有欲望，也不想要再怎么矜持，这是自己最爱的人，要共同度过一生的人，百般爱护自己的人，也是爱着自己所有模样的人。放松贴着他大声喘息，两人粗重的呼吸声在安静的浴室里格外情色，

“啊…进来…”

“学长要什么呢？”

“要你的这个”

Arthit挣脱开他的怀抱，蹲下身来将他已经快要爆炸的阴茎含在嘴里，柠檬味的泡沫掩盖了他男性的气味，他吸了几口攀着他身子站起身来，因为嫩穴的空虚，这三根手指完全不能代替，急需要他的粗大来填满和狠狠的撞击来抚平小穴的瘙痒。他用沙哑的声音在他耳边勾引着，

 

“想要我吗？想要我，就一口吃掉我吧~”

“学长，你真的是太诱人了”

Kongphop只觉得自己今天在云端真的是下不来了，他来没听过傲娇的学长这样大胆的话语，真想要狠狠的插进去，想要弄坏他，又害怕伤害到他，强忍着冲动，抬起他一只腿，用手臂抬住，扶着肉棒慢慢靠近那个粉嫩的又湿润的小穴。

Arthit的下半身会比Kongphop短一点点，他只能踮起脚尖让他插入的更加顺利一些。这个姿势对他们而言并不是最舒服的，但是却能够面对面看着对方因为情欲而微红的脸，在这氲氤着雾气的浴室里像隔了一层薄薄的纱，魅惑而又神秘。

因为前戏的充足，整个嫩穴口和肠道都滑润的很，充满了湿滑稠密的黏液，Kongphop的粗大很容易就插入穴口，稍微一用力就一贯到底。令人目眩神迷的快感电流由两人完美的连接处传来，都是一声粗重的喘息。

小穴被充满的感觉简直无法形容，他们不仅身体融合在一起，心跳也重合着跳动，Arthit想，就是这个人了，在生活上对自己无微不至让自己离不开他，就连身体被照顾的都只能属于他，这感觉实在是太棒了。

Kongphop温热的鼻息扑面而来，还带着学长男性气味的嘴唇含住对方的，开始慢慢上下律动起来。怀里这只小奶猫的嫩穴角质紧致到爆炸，只要是学长稍微一下夹紧一下都觉得自己的阴茎都要被夹断了。

“P'Arthit，你放松点，老攻要被你夹断了”

Kongphop一只手尽量抬高他的腿，用另一只空暇下来的手扶着他精瘦的腰身，软软的腹肉让他有些爱不释手。

“嗯…嗯…谁叫你这么大，好满。”

不停的撞击让Arthit的脚尖已经开始发酸发麻，整个背部摩擦着光滑的壁面，都有些被搓红了，但是每次Kongphop狠狠的撞击进来而带来的快感消灭了摩擦带来的微痛。Arthit紧抱住对方的脖子，来减轻一下脚尖的重量，整个身体快挂在Kongphop身上了。

“学长是不是好累，”

Kongphop把他的脚放下，矮下身子让自己的阴茎还插在他的嫩穴里。捏着Arthit已经挺俏起来的乳珠，轻轻按压着。

终于落地的双脚让Arthit有了一些安全感，他深呼出一口气，扭着酸麻的腰身，

“啊…我们换一个姿势，这个好累。”

“好啊，学长喜欢什么样的，嗯？”

Arthit乖巧的站直身体，让Kongphop的阴茎滑出自己的肠道，混合着两人的黏稠液体淫靡的残留在嫩穴口。Kongphop用手摸了一下小奶猫的嫩穴，那里已经湿漉漉的了，他抹了一些体液出来抹到学长粉嫩的阴茎上，轻轻撸动着，湿滑的感觉笼罩在阴茎的铃口处，舒服极了。

“这样吧。”

Kongphop一直觉得后入是最舒服的姿势，因为可以插的很深很深，又能看到学长柔美的蝴蝶骨，和优美的脊背。眼前的这个可口诱人的学长已经已经弯好腰等他进去。Kongphop扶着自己粗长的肉茎用自己巨大的蘑菇头一直蹭着学长的嫩穴口，在灯光的映衬下，粉嫩的穴口边还残留着两人的体液，他不停的用阴茎滑动着，调戏着，就是不进去。

Arthit只觉得小穴痒到不行，急需他的粗长来填满自己空虚的肠道和空虚的心。

“嗯…快进来，我想要，Kong。”

“我来了~”

一个大力的刺穿，Arthit只感觉自己的上身被顶弄到了冰凉的壁面上，两颗已经硬的不行的乳珠因为凉意的刺激更是坚硬无比，Kongphop扶着Arthit的腰身不停抽插，像是要玩坏身下的人。

“学长，你真的好紧，紧的我快射了。”

“啊…啊…你慢点，”

“慢点可没那么舒服的哦”

“Kong…啊…腰好酸好酸”

Kongphop用上身紧贴着学长的背脊，用  
手掌托起他的下巴，Arthit意会到，转过头来与他接吻，舌尖之间的触碰更是为下身强烈的撞击带来的快感而更添一些。

“嗯…慢点”

已经搞不清是汗水还是生理泪水已经从Arthit的眼角滴落，在水雾缭绕的浴室竟然美到让他窒息。Kongphop用舌尖舔干他脸上的泪珠，含住已经通红的耳朵，细细品尝，粗重的喘息声一声一声流进Arthit的大脑，心脏，每一个地方。

“学长舒服吗？”

又是一记深顶，Arthit只觉得自己的后穴像是已经被他的阴茎贯穿，他如蛇一般的粗长一直游动到他的肚子里，他能抚摸出他们的形状。

“舒服，好舒服，我快射了Kong…啊…”

“学长又要射了吗？嗯？”

Kongphop加快抽送的速度，浴室里只听的到两人粗重的呼吸声，和肉体之间相互撞击的啪啪声。

“啊…亲爱的…”

Arthit从来没有叫过他亲爱的，就算是在每次高潮的时候不管Kongphop怎么哄他，都不愿意叫。Kongphop只觉得自己的分身因为他的这句亲爱的要爆炸了，他也快到了射精的临界点。

“暖暖，暖暖，我的宝贝，我们一起射”

自己的阴茎被夹在冰凉的壁面还有自己的小腹之间，不停的吐着蜜液，Arthit忍住要去抚摸它的冲动，他知道这个在他身后用心耕耘的人能带他进去高潮，进入美妙的的天堂。

Kongphop也不再爱惜他，用尽全力不停的抽插，仿佛要把自己的阴囊都撞进他的嫩穴里。每次都撞击到他快感源泉的前列腺G点上，让Arthit舒服的只有不停的大声呻吟。

“快…啊…再快一点，啊…”

快的像打桩机一样的抽插终于让两个人都到达了欲望的顶峰。Kongphop抚摸着Arthit被自己操射了的阴茎，那可爱的小家伙还在噗噗的吐着精液，自己的分身被他不停缩紧的嫩穴一直夹着，一骨碌全射在了他的肠道里。

“好烫~你的东西。”

“暖暖，你好棒，真想永远都在你身体里。”

“嗯～你不想出来就别出来了，给你夹断去。”

“学长把我的夹断了，你怎么舒服呢？是不是？”

Arthit也不理他，高潮让他有些服软，整个身体似乎已经不是他的了，只困的想睡觉。任由他开着热水给自己清洁着身体。只有他阴茎滑出后穴时，他能感觉到身体的后面又在慢慢合拢，然后恢复。

 

“学长的体液好多，湿漉漉的全在我的上面”

“明明是你的精液…”

“宝贝我抱你去床上，嗯，我们再做一遍。”

“啊~好累啊，不想做了，身体都好麻”

“那你不要动，我来，好不好嘛，暖暖学长”

Arthit知道自己怎么拒绝这个人都不可能被接受，因为只要他一撒娇他就要缴械投降了，更别说这个人最擅长的就是撒娇，让自己对他无可奈何。只能任由他擦干彼此身上的水，抱着光溜溜的自己回到了卧室。

“暖暖，我们用一下最新的姿势好不好？你肯定不会累的！我保证！”

“做就做，你废话怎么这么多呢？”

Arthit捏了下他的脸蛋，觉得捏的舒服极了，又放上另一只手一起捏着。

“它的名字叫「无法挣脱」”

“怎么这么奇奇怪怪的名字”

“我喜欢它的名字，我想让你永远都无法挣脱我的生命里”

Kongphop用鼻尖抵住Arthit的前额，

“学长好不好？”

手指已经钻进Arthit的嫩穴里扩张着，因为刚做过，身体还松软着，嫩穴也由一抽插就开始分泌的肠液，十分敏感。Kongphop又倒了一些润滑液在手上，努力让他更舒服些，尽量不带给他一点点不适。这样温柔的前戏每次都让Arthit觉得自己是被真心爱着的，自己粉嫩的阴茎也开始萌动，已经有了硬起来的趋势。

“嗯…嗯…可以了。”

得到允许的Kongphop在把学长转过身去后露出了得意忘形的笑容，这个姿势会比后入还要更加深，也会更加舒服。如果学长喜欢的话，他愿意每次都跟他这样做。

“学长你先面朝墙壁跪着”

Arthit老实极了，乖巧的跪着。突然猛的一下Kongphop的双腿就从自己的胯下穿了进来。自己的臀部贴着他坚硬粗长的阴茎被拱了起来，整个大腿被迫贴住了他的，膝盖也已经脱离了床面，双手被他钳制住放到了头顶，他的唇舌还在后颈处温柔的舔舐着。Arthit害怕极了，想要挣脱开来。

“学长别怕，会很舒服，你累了就坐在我的腿上。”

Kongphop用另一只手将自己的阴茎插入穴口，被撑开的臀瓣更是拉开了穴口，方便他一插到底。Arthit被他一撞到坚硬的墙壁刚要呼出声来，就被Kongphop一插到底的快感所淹没了。

“啊…”

Arthit挣扎着想要从他身上下来，因为这样完全没有着力点，前面是坚硬的墙壁，后面是他不停的抽插，膝盖也是悬浮着，Arthit只觉得自己像是在大海里飘零的一片孤舟，不知道怎么停靠，不知怎么把控，只能随着快感的海浪不停的摇晃。他这会儿才明白，这个「无法挣脱」是身体的彻底被控制，前面是墙后面是人，怎么可能脱身呢？

“啊…Kongphop！你这个坏人！啊…慢点…”

“学长，你里面好舒服，是不是好深，这个姿势是最深的，也是最舒服的。”

“你！慢点啊…”

“以后我们每次都用这个姿势好不好？”

“好你个大头鬼！啊…轻一点…啊…”

Arthit已经被插出了生理泪水，长长的泪痕挂在脸颊上可怜极了，自己的阴茎却已经出卖了自己，他不得不说，虽然很害怕，但是真的非常舒服，他能感觉到Kongphop的分身几乎顶到了肠道口，快要把他顶破了，自身的重量压在他的大腿上，还有粗长上，让阴茎插的更深。

“学长你别哭。”

Kongphop放开他的双手，与他十指紧扣，身下加快了抽送的速度，他感觉实在是太舒服了，学长的小穴像是有一百多张的小嘴不停的舔弄着他的分身，带来一波一波接连而来的快感。

“快点，我要射了，啊…”

Arthit只觉得双脚都在打颤，整个人快要受不了了，无边的快感接踵而来，Kongphop不停的贯穿让他没有一刻的休息，只想赶紧结束这样让他窒息的感觉。身体被顶高又因为重量而落下，这样高强度的碰撞已经快要让快感饱和了。

“暖暖，暖暖，我爱你”

“啊…慢点，啊…要死了…”

“Kongphop！”

“在在在”

“你快射啊！我快受不了了！”

“学长再坚持一下！”

“你妹啊！”

“……”

“再也不想要玩新姿势了，啊…啊…你这个套路王…”

“我爱你。”

“好吧，我也爱你。”

当两人精疲力尽结束这套路王提供的新姿势以后，Arthit滚到了床边离他远远的，湿哒哒的头发搭在眉角，脸上带着高潮后的潮红，两道泪痕还挂在脸上，让Kongphop还想再欺负欺负他。

“学长，我抱你去洗一下。”

“不要”

“那我给你拿毛巾擦一下，下面会不舒服。”

“不要”

Kongphop没办法，只能去热了一杯牛奶，又拿了一块草莓蛋糕回到卧室。

“那吃点儿东西，妈妈做的蛋糕再不吃要坏了，回头她要心疼了”

“拿来。”

狗腿的Kongphop乖乖上前，将勺子递到他手里，Arthit还没拿稳，就听到他在那里嘀咕。

“奶油play好像也不错，下次让妈妈多做点。”

“Kongphop！”

…


End file.
